LA LOUVE ET LE COLOSSE
by Xialdene
Summary: Après la crise d'Oméga, dans le Septième Ciel, Tifa fait un bilan de sa vie. Loz/Tifa. Two-shots avec une conclusion.
1. OS I : Le colosse

**LA LOUVE ET LE COLOSSE  
><strong>**OS 1 : LE COLOSSE**

* * *

><p><strong>Les personnages et les lieux mentionnés appartiennent à Squarenix, je ne fais que jouer avec pour cet OS.<strong>

**Pas de bêta-lecture pour cette fois^^.**

* * *

><p>Le Septième Ciel. C'était un petit bar convivial, assez bien réputé dans la ville d'Edge, situé à la périphérie de la ville-pizza de Midgar. On pouvait s'étonner de l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait dans le café quand les clients venaient, car l'agglomération où il se situait n'était pas très accueillante. Des rues grises, des airs mornes sur le visage des passants, des constructions de fer effectuées à partir de matériaux récupérés lors de la chute du Météore dans la ville à proximité … Sans mentionner le fait que le ciel était presque toujours couvert.<p>

Quelques fois, la tenancière de l'endroit, Tifa Lockheart, ancienne membre d'AVALANCHE et sauveuse de Gaïa à trois reprises, se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté l'offre de son ami et ancien chef, Barret Wallace, de rouvrir un nouveau bar. A l'origine, le premier dont elle s'occupait ne lui appartenait pas. L'ancien propriétaire –et constructeur- était un homme qui s'opposait à la Shinra. Il avait confié le Septième Ciel à Barret lorsqu'il sentait que les Turks s'intéressaient d'un peu trop près à lui. Il avait disparu dans la nature depuis, mais le corellien disait à la combattante de ne pas se faire de soucis pour lui. Le déserteur avait refait sa vie ailleurs.

D'ailleurs, Tifa ne voulait pas lui redonner ce nom lorsque le nouveau bar fut construit, lorsque la question se posa pour baptiser l'endroit. Ca lui rappelait douloureusement l'époque où elle travaillait pour le groupe d'éco-terroristes AVALANCHE. Ses doutes sur la légitimité de leurs actes. Les blessures qu'ils avaient durant leurs combats, physiques ou morales. Les dépressions face à l'absence de réaction des gens des Taudis. L'ignorance des Midgarois face à leurs actes, quand ce n'était pas du mépris ou de la moquerie, parce qu'ils osaient s'opposer à la Shinra.

Cependant, Marlène, la fille adoptive de Barret, l'avait convaincue de le faire, car dans l'ancien, ils avaient l'habitude de rire. Ils y avaient de bons souvenirs, et la petite fille de huit ans –bientôt neuf, maintenant !- tenait à les garder au plus profond de son petit cœur d'enfant.

Même si l'un d'eux leur était particulièrement douloureux : trois de leurs collègues d'AVALANCHE périrent lors de la chute de la Plaque du secteur sept. Biggs, Wedge et Jessie ne furent pas écrasés vivants par les lourds morceaux de pierre et de poutres de fer lorsque la Plaque explosa, heureusement pour eux, mais être abattus par les miliciens de la Shinra comme des chiens n'était guère mieux. Et dire qu'ils s'étaient battus pour leurs rêves … Ils l'avaient chèrement payé.

Le regard brun de la combattante s'attrista lorsqu'elle repensa à cet incident. C'était de leur faute. Ils avaient trop titillé la Shinra après avoir fait sauter deux réacteurs Mako. Et à cause d'eux, des milliers d'innocents étaient morts sous la fureur vengeresse d'Anton (**1**) Shinra, l'ancien Président de la société du même nom, qui fut assassiné brutalement plus tard par Sephiroth.

Non, pas Sephiroth.

L'ancien général n'avait jamais bougé du Cratère Nord où il y avait été scellé avec la tête de Jenova par cette dernière, il y a bientôt neuf années de cela, suite à sa mort (ou suicide ? Personne ne le savait) dans le réacteur Mako de Nibelheim. Son corps, charrié par les courants de la rivière de la vie, l'avait amené dans ce gouffre si profond, causé par l'atterrissage de la Calamité des Cieux. Le véritable assassin, c'était celle qu'il prenait pour sa mère. Jenova.

Étonnamment, l'ancien Président était un peu regretté. Il était vrai que la politique plutôt agressive de son fils, Rufus, avait rebuté pas mal de monde lors de la crise du Météore. Et ses actes durant la guerre contre les Incarnés de l'ancien héros de la Shinra avait augmenté la méfiance des gens à son encontre. Dissimulation de faits importants, mise en danger de la vie d'autrui … et en plus de ça, il cherchait à reformer la société de son père, au mépris de l'avis des Gaïans qui estimaient que le mot Shinra était aussi tabou que celui de Sephiroth !

Oooooh, si elle tenait ce petit malappris entre ses mains, nul doute qu'il allait voir qu'elle n'était pas DU TOUT à l'image des fantasmes des clients du bar : une femme qui se prostituerait pour maintenir à flot son Septième Ciel. Ou que tout d'un coup, elle ne sache plus se battre face à des hommes au point de se sentir troublée par leur proximité, et de les laisser faire d'elle tout ce qu'ils voulaient (**2**).

Elle savait que ses formes plantureuses alimentaient les ragots les plus sordides et les plus pervers sur sa personne, mais la combattante se montrait forte à leur entente, et les ignorait efficacement. Si on la cherchait, on la trouvait. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'hommes ivres morts qu'elle avait flanqué à la porte parce qu'ils s'étaient crus tout permis avec elle. Que les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Ce n'était pas son problème. Elle en avait un plus gros.

Cloud.

Elle fronça un peu le nez en repensant à son ami d'enfance. Ils voulaient bâtir une famille après la crise du météore. Hélas les géostigmates et ses remords suite à la mort d'Aérith avaient éloigné l'ex-SOLDIER (enfin, pas vraiment, il était milicien à l'origine) à la crinière blonde, semblable à celle d'un chocobo, -elle lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque une fois, sur le chemin de fer de Corel, tandis qu'ils observaient un nid de bébés cockatrices (d'ailleurs, la mère n'était pas contente et les avait attaqué)-, d'elle, et la barmaid s'était sentie blessée par ces faits. Comme si elle était incapable de l'aider à supporter son fardeau. Sans compter les livraisons, les patrouilles qu'il effectuait avec les Edgiens pour éliminer les monstres, et les heures qu'il passait à bichonner sa saleté de moto qu'il avait appelé affectueusement Fenrir …

Après tout ce temps passé à veiller sur lui lors de son accueil à AVALANCHE, de son empoisonnement à la Mako, et être restée avec lui pendant la semaine de réflexion qu'il avait imposé au groupe afin que ses membres soient sûrs de vouloir affronter Sephiroth sans compter les combats communs face aux monstres et aux SOLDIERS, voilà comment il la remerciait ! Le jeune homme vivait avec elle … tel un fantôme !

Même après la crise des géostigmates ou de l'émergence de Deepground, il continuait à être loin d'elle. Bon, d'accord, il avait le droit à sa liberté, mais tout de même … Parfois –non, pardon, souvent !- il ne la prévenait même pas de son absence ! Et s'il avait un accident, comment il se démerderait, hein ?! Si un jour, il se retrouverait amnésique ? Ou pire …

Le seul contact qu'il avait avec elle, c'était via son répondeur. Il ne décrochait jamais. A croire qu'il préférait plus entendre la voix de sa messagerie vocale que celle qu'il prétendait aimer …

Tifa soupira bruyamment. Heureusement, elle était seule dans le bar aujourd'hui, alors elle pouvait bien se permettre de faire tout le boucan qu'elle voulait … ou de laisser ses pensées vagabonder, telles des chocobos sauvages sur les plaines de Kalm. Marlène et Denzel étaient partis à l'école. Shelke, malgré l'apparence de ses neuf ans, s'était rendue à la WRO pour aider Reeve à l'aide de ses conseils précieux pour perfectionner les tactiques des unités de combat de l'organisation. Au moins, son passif en tant que Tsviet à Deepground l'aidait à s'intégrer … Et elle était devenue la nouvelle mascotte de la WRO, avec Cait Sith. Ce bon vieux Tuesti n'avait jamais abandonné sa marotte avec ses robots …

Quant à Cloud, il était encore parti pour une énième livraison pour Junon-Haut, chargé de transporter une petite statuette hors de prix pour une femme aisée. Etrangement, depuis l'attaque de l'ARME, la situation des habitants de Junon, aussi bien en haut qu'en bas, ne s'était pas arrangée … Enfin, elle n'allait pas polémiquer sur ses pairs. Déjà, elle ne voulait pas se coltiner un bon mal de crâne, mais en plus, elle s'énerverait toute seule. Souvent, elle ne comprenait pas comment, de Cetras sages et en harmonie avec la nature, ils aient régressé à ce point.

Ca la tuait quelque part de penser ça, malgré les horribles crimes qu'il avait commis, mais Sephiroth avait peut-être eut raison sur certains points. Les humains ne méritaient pas de fouler Gaïa … du moins, ceux qui n'avaient aucun respect pour la vie. Les psychopathes, les violeurs, les sadiques … Parfois, elle se surprenait à penser qu'il était dommage que les géostigmates ne se soient pas attaqués à des hommes tels que Don Cornéo. Ce vieux pervers libidineux était encore en vie (**3**), malgré sa chute du Da-Chao après leur course-poursuite avec Yuffie qui leur avait volé toutes leurs matérias ! Certes, il était cloué dans un fauteuil roulant tout comme Rufus, mais ça n'enlevait pas la dangerosité des deux hommes –surtout celle du Président- !

Un sourire faible étira ses lèvres rosées. Quelque part, elle enviait les porteurs des cellules de Jenova : malgré leurs différences, il fallait vraiment y aller pour les monter les uns contre les autres. La cohésion dont ils faisaient preuve même sans se parler était … ahurissante. Et elle savait que ce n'était qu'une petite partie des talents que les cellules de la Calamité des Cieux leur accordaient.

Avait-elle vu, elle aussi, la déchéance des humains ? Sans doute ne le saurait-elle jamais … Et elle ne pouvait pas se renseigner avec Cloud sur le sujet. Il était si fermé sur le sujet Sephiroth, Jenova, et les Incarnés … Bien sûr, c'était compréhensible. L'argenté le hantait énormément, et pour cause, il avait été son marionnettiste principal avec sa prétendue « Mère » pendant la crise du météore. Mais une question la hantait …

Son ami d'enfance savait la vérité sur les véritables origines du général déchu. Pourquoi, au nom de Minerva … POURQUOI n'avait-il pas essayé d'en parler à Sephiroth juste avant leur affrontement ? Pourquoi Vincent ne l'avait-il pas fait, lui aussi ?! Bon sang, encore, Cloud, elle comprendrait, mais l'ex-Turk … C'était le fils de sa bien-aimée Lucrécia ! Ils auraient pu lui montrer la vérité ! Lui prouver qu'il était vraiment humain ! Qui sait, peut-être que ça l'aurait fait douté de sa relation filiale avec Jenova …

Et l'homme aux cheveux argentés … Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de son regard avant qu'ils ne l'affrontent. Ses yeux étaient perdus, confus … désespérés et désorientés … Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais que, forcé par les intentions hostiles à son égard émanant du groupe, il tentait de les maîtriser pour fuir … Tifa n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait eut un tel regard, à l'époque, mais avec le recul, elle pensait que c'était parce que le contrôle de Jenova s'était considérablement réduit à sa défaite, et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le regard des possédés de la Calamité lui avait toujours fait peur. Ils avaient une étincelle si … fanatique dans le regard, si … hanté … si fou …

Une mèche brune tomba devant ses yeux et la barmaid la replaça machinalement de manière à ce qu'elle ne la gêne plus. Elle soupira, puis prit un chiffon pour nettoyer le comptoir du bar. Elle oublia sur le coup qu'elle l'avait fait il n'y avait même pas deux heures et qu'aucun client n'était venu durant ce laps de temps. Au moins, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher que le meuble soit sale ! Ses pensées vagabondes revenaient … Cette fois sur un sujet légèrement plus récent.

Son poing se crispa légèrement sur le tissu lorsqu'elle songea malgré elle à cet homme inconnu qu'elle avait affronté dans l'église du secteur cinq, nommée par la suite l'église d'Aérith, en honneur à l'Ancienne. Là où la Cetra faisait pousser ses fleurs, avant de quitter Midgar pour vivre sa grande et unique aventure. Leur amie, qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Gaïa à la Capitale Oubliée, nommée Ajito, où Jenova l'avait tuée de ses propres mains à l'aide de Sephiroth … Tifa supposait qu'à ce moment-là, lui et sa « Mère » étaient en synchronisation totale pour ce meurtre horrible, dans le sens où la Cetra était sans défense, en train de prier pour invoquer le Sacre … et elle avait été assassinée brutalement. Sans avertissement. Alors qu'elle entamait à peine sa vie d'adulte.

Sephiroth –ou ce qui semblait l'être- s'était abattu sur elle telle la foudre sur un arbre, Masamune en avant. La lame avait transpercé sans résistance le corps de la jeune fille, et la barmaid se souvenait avoir plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur devant la scène, pour étouffer son cri choqué. Elle se rappelait aussi de la lenteur avec laquelle le général déchu avait ôté son arme du corps de sa victime, avec un sourire tellement ironique qu'elle avait eut envie de le démolir sur le coup de la seule force de ses poings. Il avait peut-être un joli minois –elle devait bien l'avouer-, mais à cet instant précis, elle voulait lui arranger le portrait.

Cet acte horrible avait choqué tout le groupe d'aventuriers. Elle se souvenait aussi du moment après l'affrontement contre Jenova-Mort. Les adieux déchirants à Aérith, qui leur avait ôté un instant leurs forces, le temps de lui dire au revoir. Et puis leur détermination avait grimpé en flèche. La haine, aussi.

La haine …

C'était ce qui les avait fait tenir pour affronter Sephiroth et Jenova.

Parce que ce crime ne pouvait pas rester impuni.

Puis ils avaient vaincu les assassins d'Aérith, avant de se rendre à l'église du secteur 5 pour s'occuper de ses fleurs. Parce que la Cetra leur avait montré le sens du mot « vivre ». Sa gentillesse, son humour, sa compassion leur manquait, mais le groupe avait décidé d'avoir un ruban rose sur eux, en souvenir de leur amie disparue. Ensuite, Tifa, Cloud, Marlène et occasionnellement Barret se rendaient parfois à ce lieu sacré pour s'assurer que les Hespérides (**4**) ne meurent pas. Là où elle, Tifa Lockheart, avait connu pour la première fois de sa vie la défaite dans un combat, contre Loz. Le plus fort physiquement du trio d'Incarnés de Sephiroth.

Elle se souvenait à quel point son regard félin était hypnotique. Ce visage viril, qui cachait une âme d'enfant. D'ailleurs, les seules questions qu'il avait posées le trahissaient bien : il avait demandé si sa mère était ici et si elle et Marlène voulaient jouer. Ce corps puissamment musclé, vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir moulante qui accentuait cette apparence de colosse. Le pas calme avec lequel il était entré dans le lieu sacré, alors que son apparence devait attirer la méfiance des Edgiens.

Elle n'avait même pas sentit d'agressivité de sa part quand elle l'avait remarqué, alors qu'elle avait vu de près Sephiroth, qui en avait eut une gigantesque quand il avait décidé de les combattre. L'art martial de Zangan permettait normalement de détecter, de mesurer ensuite le degré de violence d'un adversaire, et d'y répondre en conséquence. Mais son adversaire, elle l'avait senti, n'avait pas eut la moindre intention de la tuer. Et puis ce sourire taquin qu'il lui avait adressé, avant leur échange de coups …

_« Je m'amuse déjà ! »_

D'ailleurs, Loz l'avait laissé mettre ses gants et mettre Marlène en sécurité, avant de se mettre en position de combat. Pleine d'ouverture, qui plus est, comparé à elle, en défense, et elle avait été surprise de pouvoir lui foutre quelques crochets par la suite. Un ennemi plus sournois que lui ne se serait même pas préoccupé de la fillette et aurait foncé droit sur elle, le temps qu'elle s'arme. Elle se remémorait aussi la souplesse avec laquelle le colosse se mouvait durant leur affrontement, à l'aise aussi bien dans les grands espaces que les plus restreints, comme l'allée droite des colonnes de pierre.

Pourtant, quand elle y repensait, elle n'avait pas du tout été mauvaise durant l'affrontement. Elle avait lancé plusieurs limites, mais ce colosse les avait soit esquivées comme sa culbute, soit encaissés comme son coup d'eau ou son météodrive. Même quand elle avait fracassé son corps contre le sol –à deux reprises !- avec violence, il s'était redressé comme si de rien n'était. Pas de bras cassé ou de côtes –bon sang, elle avait tout même appuyé sur _sa cage thoracique_ de ses pieds !-. Pas de problème de dos, aussi, alors que c'était la partie du corps du son adversaire qui avait embrassé le sol de bois en premier … Une si grande résistance avait de quoi effrayer une personne lambda.

Elle, personnellement, avait senti comme un vertige quand il l'avait fait tournoyer avec aisance, sans compter le siège qu'elle s'était pris alors qu'il la faisait tourner comme une toupie pour l'envoyer contre le mur. Les pétales des Hespérides s'étaient envolée sous l'air de la violence du lancer, avant de retomber doucement, tels des flocons de neige délicats. Là, leurs yeux s'étaient aimantés pendant quatre à cinq secondes. Si peu mais en même temps beaucoup. Attirés l'un vers l'autre tels un papillon de nuit vers une lumière. Mais qui avait été le papillon et qui avait été la lumière, entre eux ? Elle ne saurait le dire …

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait pris autant de temps pour se remettre d'aplomb et contre-attaquer. Elle lui avait placé une main sur les yeux pour l'aveugler afin de l'empêcher de la trouver, avait envoyé la tête de son adversaire percuter le sol et s'y frotter un peu avant de le propulser en l'air. Tifa l'avait rattrapé à nouveau, lui avait retourné la faveur, et l'avait envoyé de toutes ses forces fracasser le sol près de l'entrée de l'église.

Pourtant, derrière cette apparence de titan, il y avait une immense fragilité qui l'avait intriguée. Et inconsciemment, elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Pas pour le tuer, non … Elle n'était pas comme les Turks.

_« Elle n'est pas là … » _souffla-t-il d'une voix déçue à son correspondant au PHS, qu'il avait décroché après s'être relevé sans trop de casse du météodrive qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Ce qui était étonnant, car il avait atterrit droit sur les bancs de bois. Là encore, sa résistance aux coups était stupéfiante.

_« Je chiale pas ! »_ avait-il dit ensuite avec colère à son interlocuteur, qui répondit quelque chose.

Comme elle était loin de lui, Tifa n'avait pas pu entendre ce que cette personne mystérieuse lui disait. Le visage du colosse s'était alors fermé, son regard, subitement devenu sérieux à la réplique de son correspondant. Ce simple changement de comportement en deux secondes avait d'ailleurs surpris la guerrière.

_« Entendu. Je te l'amène. »_ avait-il conclu, avant de fermer le clapet du téléphone portable pour raccrocher.

La barmaid n'avait pas sut de qui il parlait, comme il les regardait toutes les deux. Marlène, qui l'avait rejointe en pensant que tout danger était écarté, s'était cachée derrière elle le temps de l'appel, mais la combattante s'était préparée à se donner à nouveau à fond dans le combat qui l'attendait … Cependant, Zangan ne lui avait pas appris à affronter un adversaire aussi vif. Aussi … surhumain. Et la force qu'elle avait eut il y a deux ans pour affronter Sephiroth avait fondu comme neige au soleil, vu les éraflures que Loz avait ...

Il avait vraiment joué avec elle, tel un chat devant une souris. Et c'était ça qui l'énervait le plus. Elle s'était donnée à fond durant le combat, mais lui s'y était mis _sérieusement_ après l'appel qu'il avait reçu. Et là, elle avait été complètement prise au dépourvu par sa vitesse surhumaine. En trois secondes –un déplacement supersonique, un souffle amusé de la part de son adversaire et un coup de poing-, le combat avait été achevé. Un coup de son gant mécanique chargé d'électricité, et elle avait été incapable de bouger par la suite.

Il l'avait ensuite jetée sur les Hespérides avec nonchalance, avant de s'avancer vers elle, de se mettre presque à califourchon sur son corps et de l'attraper par le gilet sans manches qu'elle portait. Elle rougit légèrement en se rappelant à quel point cet homme l'avait troublée lorsqu'il fut au dessus d'elle pour l'achever. Il dégageait une telle aura de puissance, une délicieuse odeur de cuir et d'odeur virile mêlées …

L'homme allait se préparer à la tuer avec son gant mécanique –un Dual Hound d'après un certain Kunsel, ex-SOLDIER et un ami de feu Zack Fair (le véritable compagnon d'Aérith)- avec l'intention visible de lui placer un bon coup à la tempe qui l'aurait certainement décapitée et envoyé voler sa tête dans le décor, mais elle avait vu dans son regard qu'il hésitait à le faire.

Trois secondes, encore. Un silence profond, rompu seulement par leurs halètements de fatigue et de douleur pour la barmaid. Le regard brun, vaincu de Tifa qui rencontrait celui vert félin, soulagé que l'affrontement se soit achevé de ce dénommé Loz (selon Marlène lorsque l'enfant lui raconta ce qui s'était passé après que l'homme l'ait mise hors-jeu). Qui se perdaient l'un dans l'autre comme lorsqu'il l'avait jetée vers la porte arrière de l'église.

Marlène l'avait sauvée en jetant une matéria sur la tête de leur ennemi, mais Tifa se demandait si ce dernier l'aurait vraiment tuée. Quelque part, elle en voulait à la petite de s'être mise inconsidérément en danger, mais d'un autre côté, les Incarnés n'avaient pas fait le moindre mal à la fillette après l'avoir capturée –ce qui était étonnant, d'ailleurs-.

Il y avait tellement de choses qui avaient fait basculer ses certitudes, ce jour-là, hormis sa défaite, qui lui prouvait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Le fait que Cloud pense plus à une morte qu'à elle, au point de vivre à l'église. Elle en avait comme preuves présentes une lanterne, une malle sur laquelle était posée une bande souillée de noir –la preuve typique d'un malade des géostigmates-, une tasse en fer.

Un sac de couchage marron était enroulé de manière à faire un oreiller était aussi présent, une couverture couleur sable étalée au sol en dessous pour faire un matelas sommaire, et une autre, blanche, au dessus pour se couvrir, ainsi que la caisse de matérias devant la malle –bon sang, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissée au café, celle-là ?! Ca aurait évité beaucoup de soucis par la suite !- présents à proximité du lit de camp.

Il ne lui faisait même pas suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler qu'il était malade. Bon sang, elle ne l'aurait jamais flanqué à la porte ! Elle aurait tâché de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tout comme lui aidait Denzel, l'enfant évanoui suite à une crise de géostigmates qu'il avait trouvé près de l'église d'Aérith, et qu'ils avaient recueilli dans le bar !

Elle serra les dents. Que Titan lui en soit témoin, le dieu des artistes martiaux selon son maître feu Zangan, parfois, il y avait des claques qui se perdaient avec l'ex-SOLDIER … Non, pardon … souvent ! Et dire qu'elle l'aimait … enfin, autrefois. Depuis la rencontre avec Loz, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre … Encore un autre doute que cet affrontement lui avait apporté. Pourtant, elle n'en voulait pas à l'argenté de lui en apporter. Même s'il ne devait pas connaître sa situation, il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vie qu'elle menait, emplie de questions, d'incertitudes …

Il lui avait déchiré le voile de l'illusion qu'elle s'infligeait : une vie tranquille et heureuse avec Cloud. Un doux rêve qu'elle possédait depuis son adolescence, lorsque son ami d'enfance était partit pour Midgar dans le but de devenir un SOLDIER aussi célèbre que Sephiroth, alors général à ce moment-là suite à ses exploits à Wutaï. Mais l'enfant, l'adolescente en elle avait grandi trop vite, à cause du drame de Nibelheim, lorsque le héros de la Shinra devint fou. Contrairement à son compagnon. Il restait trop ancré dans le passé. Il fallait presque toujours qu'elle lui rappelle ses livraisons à tel ou tel endroit, ou qu'il manquait telle ou telle chose …

Parfois, elle le surprenait, le regard dans le vague, à contempler la statue d'ange perchée sur une poutre enjambant deux bâtiments, à proximité de chez eux, censée représenter la déesse Minerva, Gardienne de la rivière de la vie. Mais Tifa doutait qu'il pensait à la divinité, qu'il n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais rencontré. Il songeait certainement davantage à Aérith, bien qu'il savait à présent qu'il n'était pas le véritable amour de la Cetra, depuis qu'il avait récupéré sa mémoire. Malgré les promesses du jeune homme de s'occuper à présent davantage de sa famille, la barmaid voyait toujours aussi peu son guerrier.

Elle soupira, puis baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour dissimuler ses yeux embrouillés de larmes de détresse. De désespoir. Quatre années … Ca faisait quatre putain d'années qu'elle vivait avec Cloud, et c'était comme si elle vivait seule. L'homme ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans l'éducation des enfants, hormis pour le combat. D'accord, Marlène et Denzel devaient savoir se défendre en cas d'attaque de monstres –qui devenaient plus nombreux six mois après la période nuptiale et de reproduction-, mais merde, quoi ! Pour la partie conjugale, c'était comme si c'était une corvée pour lui de dormir avec elle !

A l'origine, ils faisaient chambre à part depuis la crise du Météore, mais ils avaient ensuite investi dans un lit double après celle d'Oméga, persuadés que la Planète n'avait plus rien à craindre, à présent. Bien entendu, à ces périodes-là, Cloud ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir un enfant, à la grande peine de Tifa, qui voulait être mère. Et chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait ou qu'elle le caressait –elle n'était pas du genre à lui sauter dessus direct pour une partie de jambes en l'air-, le jeune homme l'arrêtait et lui disait qu'il n'était pas prêt en détournant le regard, preuve de sa lâcheté. Il ne voulait sûrement pas lui avouer qu'il pensait plus à Aérith qu'à elle.

La barmaid n'était pas idiote, loin de là. Si ça continuait ainsi, elle allait passer le restant de sa vie à côté d'un nostalgique qui refusait d'avancer, et elle allait devenir aussi dépressive que lui. Elle serra les dents et essuya rageusement ces larmes traîtresses qui commençaient à dévaler son beau visage en amande du revers de la main. Il n'en était pas question ! Elle avait sa fierté, bordel ! Quelque part, elle regrettait que Loz soit mort. Il était un ennemi, certes, mais la famille avait l'air sacrément importante pour lui.

D'après Marlène, les Incarnés s'étaient bien occupés d'elle et des orphelins qu'ils avaient « kidnappés ». Ils leurs avaient donné à manger, et les avaient écartés, sûrement d'une impulsion mentale, lorsque la moto de Cloud, qui s'était renversée, avait déboulé vers les petits, pourtant sous hypnose à l'aide des cellules de Jenova que Kadaj –le chef du trio- avait déversé dans le lac où reposait Aérith. Le plus fort du trio d'argentés avait arrêté le véhicule d'une simple pression du pied, d'ailleurs.

Les orphelins n'étaient pas les enfants de la fratrie, pourtant, cela prouvait quelque chose aux yeux de Tifa : Même les suppôts de Jenova et de Sephiroth étaient capables d'agir bien plus humainement qu'elle et Cloud. Ils pouvaient être une bien meilleure famille qu'eux.

_« Si seulement Loz était encore en vie …_ _»_ songea-t-elle, le regard brun attristé. _« Je suis sûre qu'il ferait un bien meilleur père que Cloud. »_

Mais il était mort … Il s'était suicidé avec son frère, Yazoo, au sommet de la Tour Shinra, en activant toutes les matérias qu'ils possédaient en même temps pour provoquer une explosion mortelle, dans l'espoir d'emporter celui qui avait tué leur petit frère, Kadaj, avec eux. Celui qu'ils prenaient pour leur grand frère.

Cloud.

Cloud, qui n'avait rien compris.

Cloud, qui n'avait pas compris le désir du trio, aveuglé par le passé.

Elle serra les dents.

Il était hors de question qu'elle vive ainsi.

Il revenait –normalement- dans trois jours.

Le soir du quatrième jour, où il se reposerait inévitablement, elle allait exposer ses quatre vérités à celui qui prétendait l'aimer, et tant pis si ça ne lui plaisait pas !

Elle ne serait jamais une femme soumise, comme Shera avec Cid, morte des géostigmates.

Jamais.

Cette simple pensée lui faisait horreur.

Elle était faite pour le combat, occasionnellement pour servir les clients, mais plus que tout, elle voulait une famille sur qui compter.

Qui l'épaulerait.

Qui la soutiendrait, peu importait ses choix.

Qui lui accorderait sa liberté, lui permettrait de s'épanouir en tant que femme et en tant que mère.

_« Oh, Minerva toute miséricordieuse, donne-moi le courage de parler à Cloud … »_ songea-t-elle en fixant la statue à l'extérieur avec espoir.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>) « _Anton »:_ Prénom que je donne à l'ancien Président de la Shinra, non officiel, donc vous pouvez le prendre si vous voulez.

**2) **_« une femme qui se prostituerait pour maintenir à flot son Septième Ciel » :_ Cas que je rencontre souvent dans les hentaïs que je vois (ou que je lis quand j'ai la chance de voir que c'est traduit) sur elle, quand elle ne fait pas ça avec Cornéo … Y a des jours, je me demande ce qu'ont les mecs dans la tête … Je veux bien que la vie ne soit pas facile dans FFVII, mais je vois mal Tifa faire ça :/.

**3**) _« Ce vieux pervers libidineux était encore en vie » :_ Dans la nouvelle « The kids are alright » (de Kazushige Nojima et illustré par Shou Tajima, pas sorti en France aux dernières nouvelles), qui prend place un peu avant les événements d'ACC et qui parle des Turks, le héros de la nouvelle, Evan Townshend, un détective privé, vient voir Cornéo pour avoir du carburant.

**4**) _Hespérides :_ Nom que je donne aux fleurs d'Aérith.


	2. OS II : La Louve

**LA LOUVE ET LE COLOSSE**

**OS 2 : LA LOUVE**

* * *

><p>Joyeux Noël à tous^^ ! Voici un petit cadeau pour vous^^!<p>

Merci à **Volazurys, Melior, Lunagarden** et **Yasu . Sefirosu . 91** (qui me l'a envoyé direct sur ma boite mail) pour leurs reviews :).

Cet OS est un peu plus court. J'ai eu un peu de mal à traiter Loz, parce qu'on le voit plus agir comme un enfant que comme un adulte, et je voulais éviter de tomber dans le cliché du " gros bébé qui cherche sa mère". L'illustration de couverture est coupée, malheureusement, mais j'ai un lien Deviantart (sous mon nom de plume) si vous désirez la voir en entier.

Une petite question : Apparemment, vous voulez tous(tes) que Tifa engueule Cloud ... Je mets un public ou pas^^?

* * *

><p>La Rivière de la Vie. La Merveille de Gaïa. Son bijou le plus précieux, gardé jalousement dans un énorme écrin de croûte terrestre. Mais des êtres issus de cette même Rivière de la Vie, les humains, volaient ce dont ils étaient en partie issus pour la transformer en énergie, et bénéficier ainsi d'un confort luxueux. Minerva, la gardienne des âmes, s'en lamentait, d'ailleurs. A chaque fois qu'un réacteur mako puisait dans les richesses de la terre pour en atteindre son sang, elle entendait des âmes souffrir atrocement, comme brûlées vives, et s'éteindre progressivement. La transformation en énergie les tuait.<p>

Et dire que chaque être vivant, quand il rejoignait ce flot, donnait son expérience engrangée dans sa courte vie sur la Planète … De plus, il était censé se réincarner un jour, un mois, une année, une décennie, un siècle ou même un millénaire plus tard … Autant dire que le cycle était rompu. De moins en moins d'âmes étaient présentes dans ce fleuve tranquille, de couleur turquoise, et toutes sentaient la douleur de leur terre. Sa peur. Sa détresse. Toutes avaient peur pour leur avenir. Elles s'étaient même senties partir, un an plus tôt, lors de l'envol d'Oméga, mais elles avaient aussi sut qu'un être de ténèbres s'opposait à ce départ avancé, et avait vaincu l'ARME.

Cela les avait soulagées, d'ailleurs. Elles ne se sentaient pas encore prêtes à quitter Gaïa. Toutes autant qu'elles étaient. Même le Cauchemar, scellé au plus profond de la Rivière de la Vie. Il voulait se servir de Gaïa à sa manière, et n'avait pas apprécié de voir que cette … « chose » qui prétendait être son père avait voulu marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Ceci dit, lentement, mais sûrement, celui qui fut connu sous le nom de Sephiroth sentit sa haine envers les humains s'atténuer. Juste un peu. S'il devait revenir à la vie –et, il en était sûr, ça allait se produire un jour où l'autre-, il s'installerait dans un endroit loin de toute civilisation humaine. Un endroit où personne ne viendrait l'en déloger, pas même cette saleté de chocobo de Strife !

Sephiroth n'était pas le seul à se méfier de l'humanité, et à juste titre. Lors de la crise des Géostigmates, il avait voulu se recréer un corps. Mais ses souvenirs le concernant s'étaient étiolés à cause du flot de la Rivière de la Vie, ce qui l'avait, avouons-le, contrarié. En désespoir de cause, il avait décidé de créer un être qui porterait sa volonté, son désir de purifier cette terre souillée des crimes de ces larves d'humains. Pour cela, il devait retrouver sa Mère. Il s'était cependant souvenu qu'un corps humain était soumis à des contraintes désagréables, et avait fait deux autres corps pour aider son futur hôte. L'un d'eux contenait sa force, mais aussi sa sensibilité, et l'autre sa souplesse, son élégance ...

Trois « frères ». Kadaj, Loz, et Yazoo.

« Incomplet » (**1**), « Force », et « Finesse » en Cetra.

C'était bien l'une des rares choses de sa vie d'humain qu'il voulait garder au fond de sa mémoire. Même pour un temps court –six années-, Sephiroth avait vécu heureux avec son père de substitution, le docteur Farémis Gast. Le professeur était un expert dans le domaine des Anciens, et lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait sur eux. Même leur alphabet, qui différait d'un continent à un autre. Bien sûr, il l'avait pris comme une trahison lorsque le scientifique était parti de la Shinra du jour au lendemain, et l'avait laissé par conséquent sans défense face aux mains folles de son véritable père.

Ce fut un peu avant sa mission pour Nibelheim qu'il avait su ce qui lui était arrivé. Cela avait été consigné dans un rapport top secret de Lazard Déseuricus, l'ancien directeur du SOLDIER porté disparu depuis, dont il avait récupéré le poste –ce dont il s'en serait bien passé-. Qu'Hojo avait fait exécuter son ancien supérieur pour récupérer deux spécimens, la propre femme de Gast et sa fille, Anciennes toutes les deux. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs « aidé » pour sa sanglante désertion … Il regrettait juste une chose, à présent, c'était d'avoir été en symbiose totale avec Jenova lors du meurtre de cette Cetra, sans défense, et occupée à prier dans la Capitale Oubliée, de son vrai nom « Ajito ».

Il avait vu sa gentillesse et sa pureté, mais, trop obnubilé par son objectif, il avait coupé le fil de vie de cette fleur délicate. Il se rappelait même avoir entendu un son triste de la part de Masamune. Comme si elle se sentait coupable d'avoir participé à cet assassinat horrible. Au départ, il n'avait pas trop fait attention à cette mélodie, persuadé d'être dans son bon droit. Lors de son retour, deux années plus tard, Masamune semblait émettre un chant douloureux et désespéré, comme si elle suppliait Strife de le tuer.

Il se souvint des paroles de son prédécesseur au rang de général, quand il n'était que capitaine.

« Les lames wutaïennes ont une âme, comparé aux autres. »

De quoi illustrer parfaitement cet exemple …

* * *

><p>Passons sur le général déchu, le Cauchemar, le bras armé de la Calamité des cieux, et intéressons-nous à quelqu'un de plus important.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans le flot continu d'âmes, il y avait cette fratrie particulière. Ces trois chimères, ces trois incarnés issus d'un même être. Ils auraient dû disparaître depuis longtemps, normalement, lors du retour de Sephiroth. Cependant, ce que l'ange noir de Jenova n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ces trois êtres, à travers les traits qu'il leur avait involontairement transmis, avaient développé un caractère bien à eux. Leur existence éphémère était devenue réalité, au fur et à mesure des jours, alors que chacun se découvrait, combattait, agissait.<p>

A l'origine, Loz et Yazoo étaient dépourvus d'âmes, mais ils étaient prêts à tout pour Kadaj, leur leader. Et cela avait éveillé quelque chose en eux. Comme si une nouvelle âme avait pris naissance dans ces corps. Il avait été impossible pour Minerva de les dissoudre, et au fond d'elle, même s'ils avaient des éléments de la Calamité des cieux en eux, elle ne le voulait pas.

Sans doute ne se l'avouerait-elle jamais pour garder sa réputation de gardienne des âmes impartiale, mais elle s'était attachée à eux. Aerith aussi, d'ailleurs. La Cetra veillait sur eux avec son mari –ils avaient pu s'unir dans la Rivière de la Vie-, et éveillait leur côté humain. Un côté dont la fratrie était curieuse, d'ailleurs, et cherchait à en apprendre plus. Ils avaient même gardé leur apparence, preuve de leur grande force de caractère.

* * *

><p>Pour l'heure, Loz contemplait Tifa dans son bar, à l'aide d'Aerith. La fille de Gast avait crée, dans le courant de la Rivière de la Vie, une sorte d'écran qui donnait vue sur l'intérieur du septième ciel. Il avait juste à dire à la jeune femme si elle devait changer d'endroit ou pas pour suivre la combattante, mais celle-ci semblait passer son chiffon sur le bois de son comptoir parfaitement nettoyé, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.<p>

Taquine, l'Ancienne lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux de la barmaid, mais le colosse n'avait sut que répondre, la tête penchée sur le côté de perplexité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. La Cetra fut peinée d'apprendre cela quand il le lui dit. Sephiroth non plus ne le savait pas … mais cela, la faute en incombait à la Shinra. Feu Anton Shinra ne voulait sûrement pas que son arme la plus prometteuse soit affaiblie par un sentiment aussi niais que l'amour, une émotion digne des histoires de bonnes femmes et de contes de fées !

Pourtant, Loz essayait d'identifier la raison pour laquelle il s'intéressait à Tifa. Malgré son apparence herculéenne, le combattant n'était pas une brute sans cervelle. Il était capable de réfléchir, mais il préférait mieux suivre ses frères et les aider, les protéger. Il valait mieux pour ses ennemis qu'ils le sous-estiment, pour qu'il puisse mieux les surprendre par la suite, même si son âme d'enfant s'occupait déjà d'endormir leur méfiance. Il n'aimait pas prendre le commandement. Il avait tellement peur de faire des erreurs, et cela, Kadaj l'avait senti. Le colosse ignorait pourquoi Yazoo n'avait pas pris la tête de la fratrie, mais il savait que son frère ne prenait jamais une décision à la légère.

Bien sûr, il était joueur. Peut-être plus que Kadaj, mais certainement plus que Yazoo, qui était le plus sérieux du trio. Même si ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner sur sa sensibilité, mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Il voulait tellement avoir une maman ! Il devait l'avouer, il enviait leur cadet qui semblait l'entendre à l'époque. Mais quand il avait commit son suicide collectif avec Yazoo, et qu'il eut rejoint la Rivière de la Vie … Il avait fondu en larmes en voyant ses frères, mais point de Mère. Aerith s'était chargée d'expliquer qui était vraiment Jenova (avec difficulté devant un trio sceptique), qui était la véritable mère de Sephiroth … Lucrécia Crescent.

Le général, d'ailleurs, ignorait encore la vérité, encore enfoncé dans sa haine envers les humains. Les trois frères, issus de lui, ne se sentaient pas vraiment concernés. Si Sephiroth voulait les avoir pour frères, pourquoi pas, mais … il avait intérêt à être à la hauteur, et à les diriger efficacement, étant donné leurs caractères disparates.

En parlant de mère, d'ailleurs, Loz trouvait que Tifa –il avait retenu son nom quand la gamine l'avait crié avant de la rejoindre à l'église, après leur « joute »- avait agit comme une véritable louve avec son petit. Elle avait tout donné pour protéger la petite –Marlène, selon Aerith-, et tout fait pour qu'ils évitent de la toucher involontairement pendant le combat. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas blesser ou tuer les gamins, tout comme ses frères. Les enfants étaient innocents durant cette guerre contre les humains.

Il devait l'admettre, elle était belle. Cette splendide chevelure ébène, ces petites lèvres roses et délicates, ce regard brun animé parfois d'une très légère étincelle fauve quand elle était en colère … sans compter ses compétences au combat ! S'il n'avait pas utilisé sa vitesse-éclair, elle l'aurait sans doute réduit en charpie s'ils avaient poursuivi le combat.

Nii-san Strife avait énormément de chance d'avoir cette femme avec lui, même s'il ne s'était pas uni avec elle. Les cellules de Jenova se transmettaient soit par le sang ou un liquide, soit par l'acte charnel. Mais il n'avait senti aucun héritage de la Calamité en elle. Même si celle-ci refuserait qu'elle fasse partie de la famille, il y en avait toujours une trace, bien que faible. Mais là … rien.

Il eut une moue boudeuse de contrariété sur les lèvres. Cloud Strife prétendait s'occuper de sa famille. Loz, même si la sienne était en quelque sorte artificielle, sentait cependant que le soi-disant héros de Gaïa ne voulait pas avoir de responsabilités envers elle. Il voulait certainement garder sa liberté. Il s'occupait plus de sa bécane que de sa copine, qui, il le voyait, devait certainement commencer à avoir le vase de la tolérance rempli à ras-bord. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Il aurait bien voulu être aux premières loges pour voir l'explosion … Il sentait que Tifa n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et que quand on dépassait les bornes, il valait mieux se planquer !

S'il était à la place de son soi-disant frère, il aurait tâché d'aider sa compagne, de la dorloter, d'être aux petits soins pour elle à la fin de la journée et de s'occuper des enfants ! Enfin … s'il devait se référer aux habitudes des humains en couple qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'observer, alors qu'il recherchait Mère.

Bien sûr, Tifa ne devait pas aimer rester dans un foyer. Elle était une guerrière, ça se sentait et ça se voyait à son corps athlétique … et l'une des plus redoutables, en plus. S'il n'avait pas triché, sans doute aurait-elle gagné. Il se promit que, s'il devait revenir un jour, ils achèveraient ce combat dans les règles, et sans téléportation. Sans magie. Juste à la seule force de leurs poings et de leurs pieds.

« Aerith ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il voyait des larmes perler au coin des yeux de la barmaid.

Cette réaction, d'ailleurs, le fit frémir de tristesse en tant qu'âme. Des larmes sur un si beau visage, c'était criminel …

« Oui, Loz ? » s'enquit la susnommée, curieuse.

« Est-ce que … je pourrai revenir sur Gaïa ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux … »

Il s'arrêta, incertain. Serait-ce idiot de demander ça après ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Après ce qu'il avait fait sur Gaïa ? L'Ancienne lui adressa cependant un sourire pour l'encourager à poursuivre. S'il lui demandait cette faveur, c'était certainement par rapport à Tifa. Son cœur se gonflait de joie. Elle méritait mieux que Cloud. La Cetra avait cru à sa reprise en main de sa vie, mais visiblement, le jeune homme était toujours aussi désespérant, à se replonger dans le passé … Et même si Loz était autrefois un guerrier de Jenova, elle sentait que son amie ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur pour ses actes.

Après tout, lui et ses frères n'avaient fait aucun mal aux enfants, hormis l'hypnose par les cellules de la Calamité des Cieux. Cependant, cela leur avait permis de ne pas être blessés lors du combat à Ajito, et Marlène avait profité d'un soi-disant moment d'inattention de Loz pour fuir. Soi disant dans le sens où le colosse avait fait un clin d'œil à la fille adoptive de Barret et lui avait tourné le dos pendant que Kadaj rageait d'avoir laissé échapper sa proie, sauvée par Vincent Valentine, et que Yazoo tentait d'apaiser la tornade folle qui lui servait de petit frère.

La Cetra soupçonnait le fait que l'héritage de l'extraterrestre avait protégé les petits des Cauchemars rampants sur la place du Monument à la mémoire des victimes du Météore, à Edge, lorsque les deux aînés avaient tenté de renverser le monument pour vérifier si leur Mère y était.

« Je … Je veux être l'ami de Tifa. Mais … j'ai un peu peur … Je ne me suis pas montré sous mon meilleur jour quand on s'est rencontrés. » avoua finalement le guerrier avec timidité, les mains dans son dos, la tête baissée et un pied en équilibre sur les orteils en train de se dandiner de gêne, comme un enfant prit en faute.

Sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'ailleurs, et il ne savait pas pourquoi ses joues chauffaient. Avait-il attrapé une maladie dans la Rivière de la Vie ? Non, impossible … Les morts ne pouvaient pas tomber malade. Et la Rivière de la Vie des monstres, en 2000 ans, n'avait même pas contaminé celle des êtres humains et des plantes. Après tout, ils cohabitaient de leur vivant, pourquoi pas de leur gisant ?

La jeune femme rit avec douceur, attendrie par la manière d'agir de son interlocuteur. Qui disait que les adultes n'avaient pas le droit d'agir comme des enfants, parfois ?

« Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Elle est triste. » souffla-t-il, le regard abattu. « Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, je la préfère quand elle est pleine de vie. Là, on dirait qu'elle commence à être écrasée sous un fardeau, et nii-san ne le remarque même pas, contrairement à Marlène ! » acheva-t-il sur un ton contrarié.

En effet. La fillette, quand elle sentait que sa mère adoptive n'allait pas très bien, lui préparait toujours un lait chocolaté (« Le meilleur remède contre la déprime ! » selon elle) et des tartines de confiture à la myrtille, le parfum préféré de la combattante. L'enfant l'encourageait même à tenir, l'aidait pour le travail au bar malgré son jeune âge alors qu'elle devrait être à l'école et tâchait de la dérider au mieux pendant les livraisons de Cloud qui pouvaient prendre des jours. Celle-ci était touchée de l'attention de la petite, mais ça se voyait sur son visage qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le lui apporte. Inutile de dire qui était-ce …

Quand Strife rentrait, il lui demandait par automatisme et sans enthousiasme comment elle allait. Malgré sa réserve, elle s'efforçait d'avoir des gestes tendres envers lui, mais le jeune homme ignorait ses efforts. Loz serrait les dents chaque fois qu'il voyait cette étincelle blessée dans le regard de la jeune femme, comme si elle ne comptait plus pour le guerrier à la coiffure de chocobo.

Aerith soupira de tristesse. Elle partageait le point de vue de son interlocuteur. Un petit sourire taquin fleurit sur ses lèvres à une pensée, et le colosse la fixa, curieux. Ohooo … La Cetra avait l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête, et ça allait faire du bruit ! Il savait à quel point elle pouvait être facétieuse, parfois.

« Attends-moi ici, Loz, je vais parler avec Zack et la Déesse !

- Mais, euh … Qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant, moi ? » geignit Loz, perplexe.

« Continue d'observer Tifa ! » lui lança-t-elle, avant de se mettre à courir dans le champ d'Hespérides.

Le guerrier cligna des yeux une fois seul, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>) _" Incomplet" : _En réalité, c'est plutôt " Khadaj" (un terme perse pour dire " incomplet" selon le wiki anglais que j'ai consulté), mais je pense que SE a simplifié son nom en retirant le h (ou alors, ça a été mal traduit, c'est possible aussi). Vous pouvez deviner le fait que c'est parce qu'il est la " forme larvaire" de Sephiroth, comme dit Vincent. La signification des noms de Loz et Yazoo, en revanche, est inventée (même si, d'après ce que j'ai compris du même wiki -ma compréhension de l'anglais est un peu limitée-, Yazoo est tiré de " yazoo stream", un terme qui désigne une petite rivière qui se jette dans une plus grande, ce qui démontrerait son lien d'incarné avec Sephiroth ... Mais ça, je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard après avoir tapé le chapitre et je préfère garde le mot " Finesse, qui représente aussi bien notre petit Yaz'^^).


	3. Epilogue 1

**LA LOUVE ET LE COLOSSE**  
><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>  
><strong>Partie 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonsoir à tous^^!<p>

Je pense que vous avez tiqué à la mention " partie 1", alors permettez-moi de vous éclaircir :

L'épilogue originel faisait 23 pages, alors que je ne l'ai pas encore achevé. La dispute venait de s'achever, un client est entré dans le bar ... et vu ce que j'ai prévu d'écrire avec ledit client en question, le nombre de pages pouvait tomber à facilement 30 pages. Donc je me suis dit que j'allais couper ça en 3 parties^^ : L'accueil d'AVALANCHE, la dispute, et ses conséquences avec l'accueil du client.

Chaque partie sera diffusée le Week-end. J'espère que ça me laissera assez de marge pour achever le chapitre VII du chant de la planète. Je me stresse toute seule parce que je prévoyais de diffuser un chapitre par mois au moins sur cette fic et ... disons donc que j'ai BEAUCOUP de retard sur le calendrier de diffusion que je m'étais infligée -au grand dam de ma bêta, d'ailleurs- XD ...

Voilà, voilà^^.

Merci à **Melior, Volazurys, Yasu . Sefirosu . 91** et **Lunagarden** pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours plaisir^^. Je vous aime, les filles^^!

Bref, je vous laisse tranquille avec la première partie de l'épilogue, bonne lecture^^!

* * *

><p>Tifa n'aurait jamais cru que ces quatre jours d'attente seraient les plus longs de sa vie. Elle avait déposé un message sur la boite vocale du PHS de Cloud, comme d'habitude, au sujet d'une discussion importante qu'ils devaient avoir tous les deux. Le côté prévisible de la chose après cela, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas rappelé. En y repensant, elle soupira, affligée. Elle allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il aimait plus son téléphone et la voix robotique de sa messagerie qu'elle ! Ou que l'appareil méritait ses initiales : Portable Hors Service (<strong>1<strong>). Mince, c'était trop lui demander de s'arrêter cinq minutes et de l'appeler ?! Apparemment, la triste évidence était que oui …

Il était prévu qu'ils soient seuls pour cette conversation, mais … un imprévu du nom d'AVALANCHE, accompagnée des sœurs Rui -ce qui avait surpris la combattante, d'ailleurs-, était arrivé au Septième Ciel. Shalua, l'informa Shelke, était sortie de son coma il y a six mois, et était en pleine rééducation, pendant laquelle sa sœur restait auprès d'elle pour rattraper le temps perdu, quand elle n'aidait pas la WRO. Il était heureux que la borgne ne soit pas restée plus longtemps entre deux eaux.

Tifa nota la présence d'un fauteuil roulant pliable, que Reeve Tuesti, derrière les deux frangines, transportait, guidé par son robot Cait Sith pour éviter de heurter quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Visiblement, la scientifique de l'organisation ne pouvait pas marcher longtemps, ce qui était normal. Etant donné la force d'Azul, on ne pouvait pas s'en sortir d'un de ses coups indemne, surtout quand il était en format Béhémoth. La scientifique avait certainement eut des fractures, en plus de son coma. Cependant, la combattante n'avait rien dit sur le handicap de Shalua, et avait montré au créateur de la WRO où poser le siège mobile.

Tout ce beau monde était arrivé à la porte du bar il y a cinq heures, et la barmaid ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il arrivait parfois que le groupe vienne par surprise pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps, quand ils parcouraient la Planète afin de pourchasser Sephiroth … Enfin … d'un côté, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas eut la visite de Rufus Shinra accompagné de ses Turks. Même si Reno et Rude étaient de bons clients, elle les aurait flanqué dehors sans aucun remords avec leur patron si ce dernier était venu.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé le fils d'Anton … surtout quand il avait pratiquement décidé, avec Scarlet et Heidegger, de leur exécution publique lorsque le météore s'était pointé dans le ciel pour calmer les Gaïens paniqués ! Son bar n'étant pas un lieu privé de haut standing avec une décoration luxueuse et chargée, il faudrait que le Président actuel de la Shinra y vienne menacé de mort … et encore, ce n'était pas sûr !

La situation avec Cloud pesait terriblement sur ses épaules, mais elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser en parlant du sujet en question devant tout le monde. En parlant de son compagnon, d'ailleurs, celui-ci était en train de se reposer de sa dernière livraison qui l'avait obligé à quitter le continent pour se rendre à Mideel. Après avoir salué les nouveaux arrivants, elle ouvrit les fenêtres. L'été était arrivé sur Edge, et la jeune femme voulait avoir un peu d'air frais, d'un côté pour rendre l'atmosphère du bar plus respirable pour tout le monde, mais aussi pour qu'elle-même se sente plus à l'aise.

Elle avait même retiré sa veste en cuir, ce qui avait inévitablement attiré le regard de Barret et Cid sur sa poitrine généreuse, cachée sous son débardeur blanc. Cependant, après avoir fait craquer ses doigts avec un regard absolument meurtrier envers les deux voyeurs, cela avait convaincu les deux hommes que ses seins n'étaient finalement pas intéressants. Vincent, le visage toujours caché derrière le col de sa grande cape rouge, avait étouffé un rire amusé face à la déconfiture du pilote et de l'ancien leader d'AVALANCHE.  
><em>« Pauvre Tifa, quand même …<em> _»_ songea-t-il, amusé et compatissant envers celle-ci.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas demandé à avoir un physique de « vache à lait », comme elle le disait souvent …

* * *

><p>Yuffie était étalée comme une étoile de mer sur une banquette, un pied posé sur la table malgré le regard empli de reproches de Tifa, qui nettoyait le bar et servait les clients. L'héritière Kisaragi soupirait d'ennui tandis qu'elle sirotait un diabolo menthe qu'elle avait commandé. Nanaki, allongé au sol, s'abreuvait de temps à autre dans une gamelle d'eau fraîche que la barmaid lui avait aimablement donnée. L'ex-Turk, quant à lui, s'était mis près d'une fenêtre, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Il n'avait rien commandé, malgré l'insistance de la barmaid.<p>

Shelke discutait avec Cid sur les améliorations à apporter au Shera, tandis que Barret et Reeve, un kir royal chacun posé à côté d'eux, parlaient du développement de la WRO, agrémenté ça et là de quelques remarques de Cait Sith. La crise d'Oméga –et par extension de Deepground- leur avait prouvé que l'organisation n'était pas au point pour ce qui était de la sécurité des villes, des installations à risque, et de la formation des soldats.

Shalua, de son côté, aidait Tifa en cuisine, car les invités-surprise restaient pour manger. Alors qu'elle aidait la Nibelheimienne à préparer la salade, malgré le refus de la membre d'AVALANCHE qui craignait qu'elle tombe –argument repoussé vivement du revers de la main-, la scientifique fixa la guerrière. Quelque chose la turlupinait, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que l'aînée des deux sœurs Rui n'aimait pas, c'était de sentir qu'un ou une ami (e) allait mal.  
>« Tu avais l'air contrarié de nous voir quand on est arrivés, Tif'.<br>- Hein ?! » s'exclama ladite Tif', embarrassée que son amie l'ait remarqué.  
>« Mais non, pas du tout !<br>- Je n'en crois pas un mot. » rétorqua la sœur de Shelke, neutre.  
>« Tu avais un truc prévu avec Cloud ? Un dîner en tête à tête, avec des chandelles, une musique romantique à la mode, des pétales de roses dispersées sur le lit et deux corps enfiévrés qui se parcourent l'un l'autre en une danse sensuelle et érotique, sous une mélodie de mots amoureux ? » acheva-t-elle, taquine.<p>

Tifa, au lieu de rougir comme une pivoine comme s'attendait Shalua face à ce genre de plaisanteries coutumières qu'elle lui lançait chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, rit amèrement, le regard triste.  
>« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Si seulement ça pouvait être ça … Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple que tu le dis … »<p>

Son interlocutrice la fixa, intriguée par ce rire, et par conséquent inquiète. La barmaid avait toujours été un roc solide et optimiste au sein d'AVALANCHE, d'après Reeve. Et elle-même, quand elle l'avait vue, avait toujours apprécié la positivité et l'enthousiasme –bien que modéré comparé à celui de l'héritière Kisaragi qui ne tenait pas en place- de la combattante. Alors la voir comme ça, c'était comme si une VRAIE fin du monde arrivait …  
>« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tif' ?<br>- Ca ne te regarde pas, Shalua … » soupira Tifa.  
>« Tu ne vas pas arriver à rembarrer ma curiosité comme ça, ma petite. » fit la scientifique, sèche.<p>

Elle saisit la barmaid par les bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face, afin de l'obliger à cesser ce qu'elle faisait. La borgne voulait éviter que la combattante l'ignore en s'occupant de la verdure, ce qui ne serait pas très flatteur pour elle … trouver plus d'intérêt à une salade qu'à elle, c'était vexant.  
>« Il y a un truc qui te bouffe. Je le sens.<br>- Mais en quoi ça te regarde, bordel ?! » s'exclama Tifa, mi-contrariée que Shalua insiste comme ça, mi-touchée qu'elle se préoccupe d'elle.  
>« Tout va bien ? » demanda la voix forte de Barret, attiré par les éclats de voix de son ancienne collègue, ce qui fit grimacer de concert les deux femmes.<p>

Elles ne voulaient pas qu'il les espionne.  
>« Conversation de filles, Barret, ne t'inquiète pas. » soupira son ancienne collègue d'AVALANCHE.<br>- Ah … Ok, mais ne mettez pas trois plombes, hein ! Je commence à avoir la dalle !  
>- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! » répondit Shalua, avant de fixer la barmaid, qui avait la tête baissée alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, le regard mortifié.<p>

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir haussé la voix face à son amie, alors que celle-ci était juste inquiète. Décidément, cette situation lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau …  
>« Tifa … » souffla la scientifique, inquiète devant l'état émotionnel préoccupant de celle-ci.<br>« Shalua … Je n'en peux plus. » avoua-t-elle, la voix sombre.

Elle lui raconta les détails de sa vie conjugale et familiale –ou plutôt l'absence de vie- avec Cloud et les enfants. Elle énonça combien ça lui pesait de rester dans le bar, parfois, qu'elle voulait partir quelque fois à l'aventure pour perfectionner son art martial, afin que, si nouvelle crise il y avait sur Gaïa, elle puisse se défendre correctement cette fois-ci face à la menace … qu'elle puisse ainsi mieux protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle ajouta aussi le nombre de fois où elle avait tenté de coincer Cloud pour qu'ils aient une conversation d'adultes, où elle s'était heurtée soit face à un mur impassible qui détournait la tête, soit face à une livraison surprise à effectuer qui sauvait l'homme qu'elle avait choisi pour compagnon d'une discussion dont il ne semblait pas vouloir. Shalua soupira, puis servit un verre d'eau à la barmaid pour l'apaiser un peu.  
>« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais contrariée. » soupira la scientifique.<br>« T'as peur qu'il profite de ce repas pour le rallonger à outrance avec les conversations et éviter une nouvelle discussion entre adultes responsables.  
>- Oui. » grogna Tifa, visiblement assez contrariée à cette pensée.<br>« T'en fais pas, tu vas l'avoir, ta discussion. » la rassura-t-elle.  
>« Mais tu vas devoir changer de méthodes avec Cloudy.<br>- … S'il t'entendait, je crois qu'il hurlerait. » grimaça la barmaid.

Surtout que Cloudy, ça faisait un peu féminin … et ça allait rappeler au héros de Gaïa le douloureux souvenir de son travestissement et de la rencontre avec le mafieux du Wall Market, Don Cornéo pour la sauver de ce dernier.  
>« Ouais, mais justement, il ne nous entend pas. » rétorqua son interlocutrice avec un clin d'œil joueur, ce qui fit rire faiblement la combattante.<br>« Quel est ton plan ?  
>- Puisque notre cher guerrier à la crête de chocobo mal luné fuit les conversations privées comme un chicobo face au Zolom de Midgar, voyons voir comment il va se démerder lorsque tu vas étaler tout votre linge sale devant les autres. »<p>

Tifa grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de méthodes, qui allait certainement être humiliante pour Cloud. Et elle savait à quel point il pouvait être terriblement rancunier. Sephiroth, paix à son âme torturée, en était la preuve flagrante.  
>« Il va m'en vouloir … » souffla-t-elle, inquiète. « Et ça va sûrement gêner les autres qui vont regarder et écouter ça.<br>- Tu sais, Tif', ils ne sont pas aussi coincés que vous deux. » soupira Shalua. « Et si Blondie semble être aveugle face à ta peine et à la « jolie » dépression qui te menace, moi, Reeve, Vincent, Shelke, Barret, et Nanaki, entre autre, nous ne le sommes pas. Et puis, je n'aimerai pas dire, mais Cloudy a plus la mentalité d'un gosse que celle d'un adulte responsable avec une famille. Il a peut-être eut un sursaut « d'adulterie » lors de la crise des Géostigmates, mais on ne change pas une attitude dans laquelle tu te complais. Il adore être assisté, qu'on le plaigne, qu'on le chouchoute …

D'ailleurs, tu l'as vu toi-même, sans personne pour lui donner un bon coup de pied au cul, il ne bouge pas. Et crois-moi, tu as de sacrés nibards pour le supporter. J'aurai été avec lui, je l'aurai claqué depuis longtemps avant de le secouer comme un cocotier de Costa Del Sol –bon, il en a légèrement la gueule, mais je ne le planterai pas sur la plage, il risquerait de faire fuir les vacanciers avec sa gueule de dépressif chronique- dans l'espoir de le réveiller et de connecter ses neurones d'adulte. »

La barmaid rit faiblement face à cette comparaison. S'il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs, un peu moins dressés et verts, oui, on pourrait prendre Cloud pour un cocotier.  
>« Et puis … Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il sache ce que le mot « sexe » veut dire. » acheva la scientifique, ironique.<br>« Là, tu es méchante avec lui, Shalua ! » pouffa de rire Tifa, amusée par la plaisanterie légèrement grivoise malgré tout, bien qu'elle portait atteinte à la virilité du héros de Gaïa.  
>« Non, réaliste. » rétorqua son interlocutrice, joueuse.<br>« Sors tes griffes, ma belle ! Ca ne donne rien en privé ? Essaie en public ! Si avec ça, il ne se bouge pas le cul, ne gâche pas ta vie avec lui en prenant la poussière et les toiles d'araignées dans le bar et barre-toi ! Suis ton instinct ! Vis ta vie ! Voyage ! Combats ! Eclate-toi au Gold Saucer ! Prends la bronzette et drague quelques surfeurs à Costa Del Sol ! Fais du ski au village Glaçon ! Recueille-toi à Nibelheim ! En un mot comme en cent : croque la vie à pleines dents comme tu as l'habitude de le faire !  
>- Les autres ne vont pas m'en vouloir de le laisser ? » souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, inquiète.<br>« Non. Tu sais, Tifa, tu es un pilier plus important que Cloud dans AVALANCHE. » fit la voix bourrue de Barret, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine pour les écouter un peu mieux, curieux.  
>- Barret ! » s'exclama Tifa, surprise, et les joues un peu cuisantes sous la honte qui la submergeait.<p>

Que Shalua soit au courant, c'était une chose, mais que Barret le soit aussi … C'était un peu … gênant. Comme s'il ne venait pas de s'immiscer dans la conversation, malgré le regard empli de reproches de la borgne envers lui, le colosse au bras d'acier poursuivit :  
>« Cloud est peut-être un putain de combattant, mais en qualité de leader, tu le supplantes. T'es notre soutien moral, Tif'.<br>- Tu dis ça par rapport à mes seins ? » grogna ladite Tif', alors qu'elle se rappelait très clairement du regard de son aîné sur sa poitrine.  
>- Nan, ça n'a aucun rapport. » soupira le leader d'AVALANCHE.<br>« Même s'ils sont intéressants, je n'oublie pas qu'il y a un cœur sensible derrière la jolie jeune femme que je vois devant moi. Je sais que je peux paraître un peu idiot, balourd, tout ce que tu veux, des fois, mais tu as quand même été celle qui nous a encouragés à tenir quand on entendait les remarques méprisantes des midgarois sur notre propagande et notre travail, avant que Cloud ne vienne. Quand on se remettait en question, tu nous parlais, et ça nous reboostait. Tu sais que Marlène m'appelle souvent pour me dire qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi ?  
>- Oui, mais j'ignorais que j'étais votre sujet de conversation principal. » grommela la barmaid.<br>« Je pensais qu'elle te parlait de ce qu'elle faisait à l'école, comment ça se passe …  
>- Oh, elle le fait, mais je prends de tes nouvelles. Je ne suis pas sans cœur à ce point-là. » rétorqua Barret.<br>« T'es la mère d'adoption de Marlène et Denzel, quand même, je tiens par conséquent à ce que tu sois à la hauteur et soutenue. Ce que cet imbécile de chocobo ne sait visiblement pas faire.  
>- Mais les enfants vont m'en vouloir si je m'en vais … » s'inquiéta-t-elle.<br>« Je ne pense pas. » souffla Shalua. « Ils mangent avec nous, il me semble, si je dois en juger par ces bons petits plats ? » acheva la borgne alors qu'elle désignait des victuailles à l'écart sur le plan de travail.  
>« Oui… » confirma Tifa.<br>« Mais ça va être une discussion d'adultes, ce soir, et …  
>- Là, tu t'aveugles sciemment. » fit la scientifique, sèche.<br>« Marlène et Denzel sont des gosses qui ont grandi trop vite, et tu le sais. Je doute qu'ils t'en veuillent si tu décides de vivre ta vie.  
>- Mais qui va s'en occuper quand je serai partie ? » demanda la barmaid, inquiète.<br>« Et le bar ? Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » grogna le leader d'AVALANCHE d'une voix bourrue.<br>« Entre potes, on se sert les coudes ! Puis je te rappelle que je t'ai donné la recette de quelques spécialités corelliennes. Fais-moi confiance, ton bar ne va pas couler. Au pire, je demanderai de l'aide à Reeve, il doit connaître des gens qui pourront m'aider.  
>- Barret … » souffla la guerrière, touchée, alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'embrouiller de larmes.<br>« Viens par là. » soupira le colosse, avant de lui ouvrir les bras pour lui proposer une étreinte.

Tifa hésita et fixa Shalua, qui hocha la tête, encourageante. Timidement, la jeune femme se blottit contre le corellien, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle avec douceur. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, non, il était fidèle à Minna … mais son amie avait besoin d'une étreinte solide et rassurante pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. La barmaid se retint péniblement de pleurer, émue comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Ca, c'était un ami, un vrai … elle sentait qu'il compatissait à sa détresse, et qu'il voulait l'aider.  
>« Je dérange, peut-être ? » fit la voix de Cloud, en apparence calme, ce qui fit tressaillir Tifa de nervosité.<p>

Cependant, l'éclat de la mako dans ses yeux était empli de reproches, qu'il adressait par ce simple regard à la guerrière qui se tendit un peu, appréhensive. Shalua soupira.  
>« Oui, tu déranges, Cloud. Elle a bien le droit d'avoir une étreinte d'un <strong>ami<strong>. » fit-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.  
>« Et un bonjour, ça t'écorcherait la gueule ? » renchérit Barret avec un reniflement de mépris.<br>« T'as pas changé sur ce point, mec !  
>- Salut, Barret. » salua le guerrier à la crinière blonde sans grand enthousiasme, tandis qu'il foudroyait le colosse armé du regard.<p>

Colosse en question qui n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça. Tifa jugea que l'ambiance entre les deux hommes était tendue et soupira.  
>« Cloud, Barret, on n'a pas encore terminé les préparatifs, vous pouvez attendre un peu avec les autres ?<br>- Y en a pour combien de temps ? » s'enquit l'homme au bras d'acier.  
>« - Dix minutes, je dirai.<br>- Ok. Je peux te piquer des biscuits apéritifs ?  
>- Oui, mais ne tombez pas trop dedans, je vous prépare un festin. » fit la combattante avec un sourire amusé.<br>« Surtout avec Denzel et Marlène dans les parages …  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je surveille. » rétorqua Barret, le regard assuré.<br>« Merci, Barret, t'es un as. » souffla la barmaid, amusée par le corellien qui bombait fièrement le torse, faussement vantard sous le regard glacial d'un Cloud contrarié.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, et Shalua pouffa de rire.  
>« Tu as vu ? On dirait que notre héros de Gaïa est jaloux !<br>- Il est surtout ridicule. » soupira Tifa.  
>« Barret est fidèle à sa femme, même si elle est six pieds sous terre … et puis … »<p>

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de marmonner quelque chose, honteuse.  
>« Hm ? Excuse-moi, Tif', je n'ai pas bien entendu. » souffla la scientifique, perplexe.<p>

Ladite Tif' murmura à l'oreille de la borgne :  
>« Je crains de n'éprouver que de l'amitié pour Cloud, à présent.<br>- Ah. En même temps, c'est prévisible, ma grande. » soupira son amie.  
>« Ca fait quoi … onze ans que t'attends que cet idiot te dise sincèrement qu'il t'aime. T'as grandi depuis le temps, Tif'. T'as d'autres objectifs, t'es devenue plus mature, plus indépendante, tu n'es plus du genre à attendre le Prince Charmant, mais à aller le chercher.<br>- Oui, mais … je me sens un peu mal vis-à-vis de Cloud. Je sens qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, mais il ne sait rien faire tout seul et …  
>- Et alors ? » la coupa la scientifique, sèche.<br>« Tif', merde, t'as 24 ans ! Une petite partie de ta vie est partie à cause de cette attente ! Ne perds pas ton temps en la rallongeant ! Si Cloud ne se bouge pas après son secouage, ne reste pas avec lui. Tu vivras malheureuse, je te le dis. » acheva-t-elle avec un soupir.  
>« Tu as raison … » souffla Tifa avec un sourire faible.<p>

Shalua rit avec tendresse et ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de son amie, joueuse.  
>« Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis scientifique et médecin à la WRO. L'observation des patients, il n'y a que ça de vrai !<br>- Vantarde.  
>- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! » fit la scientifique, taquine.<p>

Elle tira ensuite la langue à la barmaid, qui eut un air faussement outré devant cette provocation, avant de se mette à chatouiller la rousse.  
>« Banzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaï !<br>- Aaaaaah, nooooooooooooooon ! » rit l'aînée des Rui, tandis qu'elle se tortillait comme un Zolom de Midgar pour esquiver les doigts agiles de la guerrière.  
>« Tif', pitié, je suis en convalescence !<br>- M'en fiche ! » répliqua Tifa, amusée, bien qu'elle y allait doucement pour éviter que la borgne fasse un malaise.

La cuisine fut rapidement remplie de rires et de couinement de surprise. Comme si les deux femmes se détendaient pour pouvoir se préparer à affronter quelque chose de bien plus sérieux …

Ce qui serait le cas.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>) _Portable Hors Service :_ Tiré de Banal Fantasy 1, une saga parodique MP3 de Durendal sur le jeu Final Fantasy VII que je vous recommande (en plus, les yaoistes seront contentes, il y a quelques mentions de couples XD !).


End file.
